


Cardboard Confession

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Has Panic Attacks, Weecest, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: My collection of Valentine's Day fics1. Weecest- Sam can’t bare watching Dean celebrate Valentine’s Day with some dumb cheerleader. It just hurts too much.2. Sabriel- Sam hasn’t seen Gabriel in months. He’s expecting even Valentine’s Day to follow this trend of loneliness.





	1. Weecest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!

It was dark in their room, but Sam didn't need to see to find what he was looking for. Like his brother always slept with a gun under his pillow, Sam kept this under his pillow, too. It was just as important and just as potentially deadly. He kept beating himself up that he even made the damn thing. It wasn't like he could ever use it. Dean would kill him if he ever found out, never mind what Dad would do.

Sam felt like he was going to cry as he curled his fingers around the little cardboard square. It was small and pathetic. He thought he was, too. Nothing like the girls he would catch coming out of the janitor's closet with Dean... or behind the bleachers or in the gym's supply room or the empty classroom on the second floor or sometimes when Dad wasn't around, Dean would just bring them back to the motel. Sam took a shaky breath. He would never be one of Dean's girls.

Eventually, the boy fell asleep still clutching his secret in his small hand, tears on his cheeks.

When Dean woke him up the next morning, he was a typhoon of teenage angst. He glared at his older brother who only laughed before he stomped off into the bathroom. Sam looked in the mirror and told himself he wasn't going to cry anymore. But he couldn't deal with the aching in his chest any longer. He had to tell Dean the truth. It might only make things worse, but at least it would be out there. It couldn't haunt him anymore if it wasn't the terrible and deadly secret that it had become. He just had to decide how he was going to do it.

The walk to school was miserable. Dean wouldn't stop talking about all the girls asking him out for Valentine's Day. They all kept prying at him to see if he had bought any of them gifts or if maybe he already had a date for the holiday. Dean thought it was hilarious to watch them practically fighting to get to him. Sam felt sick. He knew exactly how those girls felt. He felt like he was fighting along side them.

Dean had clapped an arm around Sam's shoulder then and sighed. “It's great, Sammy. There's nothin' better than chicks fighting over you.”

Sam couldn't say he agreed, but he hadn't exactly experienced it either.

“It'll be like this for you one day, too. When I'm out of school and you finally lose all this baby fat,” He pinched Sam's cheek. “Us Winchesters are just chick magnets.”

Sam ignored him and continued to pout as they trudged on. Dean seemed like he wanted to ask Sam about his bad mood, but they had reached the school and already there were two girls waiting for him in the parking lot. They squealed when they saw him. Dean smiled and waved and tried to turn back to his brother, but Sam pushed his arm away and hurried off. Dean let him go and went to greet his fan girls.

Sam felt like he was going to pass out by the time he reached his locker. The floor was spinning as he looked down at it. He leaned against the cheap metal in front of him and caught his breath. He wasn't sure when he'd lost it in the first place. Sam turned around and let the locker cool the skin on the back of his neck. He could see Dean's locker from there. There were girls in cheerleading uniforms shoving valentines in through the slats. Sam sighed and stared down at his shoes. He wasn't going to cry anymore.

He didn't hear a word his teachers said all day. They were allowed time in each class to pass out valentines if they wanted to. Sam collected a surprising number of them. He did his best to smile and thank the girls that handed him a valentine, but his heart wasn't in it. At the very least though, he felt a little more desirable and little more confident. Maybe there was hope.

The end of the day came. Sam didn't even look in the direction of his brother's locker as he stomped down the hall, book bag slung over one shoulder. He just left. He didn't want to see Dean announcing which girl had won the grand prize of a date with his brother.

He reached their motel room alone. Dean was probably already off to the movies. Probably already had his hand up a cheerleader's skirt. Sam wasn't going to cry again. He dumped his school stuff on the floor. He dumped himself onto the ratty loveseat that the motel thought was good enough to serve as a third bed.

Sam pulled that little piece of cardboard from his back pocket. It was white cardboard cut off a shoe box he'd found sitting at the top of the trash can. He couldn't afford to buy a valentine. He thought buying a box of Scooby-Doo themed valentines would be a little childish anyway. So a little piece of white cardboard and a red sharpie had to do. It was simple, but Sam thought it was nice. It looked a little more meaningful than the valentines he'd gotten at school. It _was_ more meaningful.

Sam tossed it onto the coffee table and went into the bathroom. He needed to calm himself down. He felt a little bit like he was dying. Like at any moment his pounding heart was just going to quit, but he didn't know where the feeling was coming from. He gripped the cool edge of the sink and found that it helped him to ground himself. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out his thoughts, but they were so noisy.

He jumped when the door opened. “Sammy!” his brother yelled.

The last thing Sam wanted to do was go out there and face his brother, but he knew Dean wasn't going to leave until he talked to him. That voice meant business.

Sam made sure he didn't look as sick as he felt before he stepped out of the bathroom. That healthy facade couldn't have lasted though when he saw his brother. Dean was holding his homemade valentine.

“What's this?” He must have seen his name on the front and picked it up. Sam's blood went cold. Everything was spinning again. “'Be my Valentine'. That's cute, Sammy.”

He thought it was a joke. He could have just laughed it off. He could just keep pretending... but it hurt too much. Sam stared down at the stained carpet under his feet. “I- I made that for you... I mean it, Dean.”

“You mean what?”

“I mean I... I want you to be my Valentine. F-for real.”

“Sammy...” Dean sounded uncertain. “This isn't you being jealous because I've been spending more time with those girls than you is it? Because they don't mean anything to me. We're gonna move away again and I'm gonna forget about all of them. I'm not even gonna call them. Probably won't even tell them I'm leaving.”

Sam didn't say anything. Tears were welling in his eyes. He tried to hold them back.

“You don't have to be jealous of them, Sam. Seriously, they're nothing.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “If you want I- I'll cancel my date tonight and we can stay in. We can watch some cheap horror movies or I'll even let you watch a chick flick if you want. Just... just tell me what you want me to do.”

Sam didn't look up from the floor. “I want you to kiss me,” he said quietly.

Dean sighed. “Why? Because you think you have to so I won't go out with those girls? That's not- I mean I don't care if I just stay here... I mean... I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care about you or whatever it's just Valentine's Day they all get crazy about it and they're all over me and-”

Sam looked up, glaring at his brother. “And you love it, I know. You love all those girls fighting over you, but you don't even care about them. Don't pretend you care about me, too!”

“Of course I do!” Dean was angry now, like Sam had offended him in some way.

“But you're not listening to me!” His hands balled into fists, his frustration turning physical.

“You're not saying anything!”

Sam took a deep breath. “I love you, Dean.”

“Yeah... I love you too, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head and tried again. “I _love_ you, Dean.” He blinked his wet eyelashes up at his brother. “Be my Valentine. Not some stupid girl's. Dean, please,” his voice broke and he wrapped his arms around himself feeling vulnerable.

There was a pause before his brother spoke. “Yeah, Sammy, okay,” Dean said quietly. “Whatever you want.”

“I want you to want me, too.”

“I do, Sammy.”

Sam sobbed and hugged himself tighter. He couldn't stop the tears now.

Dean knelt down and pulled his brother into his arms. He stroked his hair and placed gentle kisses on his forehead. “I'm right here, Sammy. I'll be your Valentine.”

A shaky laugh escaped him. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, baby. I love you, too.”

Sam snuggled deeper into his brother's arms. His hands clutched Dean's sides. “Really?”

“Really.”

Sam looked up at him. He took in the worry and the love on his brother's face. His eyes fell on Dean's plush lips, soft and inviting. Then, his big brother finally bent his head down and pressed his lips to Sam's.

Sam felt like he wanted to cry again, but he was happy this time.

Dean was a damn good kisser. Sam wasn't as practiced, but he copied his brother as their kiss grew deeper. Both of them moaning and trying to pull the other closer. Sam felt like they were trying to consume each other souls. It felt good. It felt right and perfect and exactly the way Sam had wanted it to. They just kept kissing. All night long.

Eventually they got up off the floor, red cheeks, swollen lips, and messy hair, to put on a movie. A terrible, sappy, Hallmark Valentine's Day movie. But they didn't see much of it. And when they went to bed, they curled up under the same blanket, fingers entwined. As Sam's eyes grew heavy, Dean was still there pressing light kisses to his lips. Sam smiled and fell asleep feeling like he was finally where he belonged.


	2. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hasn’t seen Gabriel in months. He’s expecting even Valentine’s Day to follow this trend of loneliness.

Dean was gone for Valentine's Day, his favorite holiday as he had been reminding his brother all day, leaving Sam alone in a dingy motel room. His brother had joked that Skinemax would make almost as good a Valentine's Day date if his brother was so inclined. But Sam had a real boy friend somewhere out there. He just didn't know where Gabriel was. It had been months since he'd seen him.

Sam sighed and laid across the bed. He was bored, he was lonely, and he was worried about Gabriel. The angel didn't respond to his prayers or his phone calls. Maybe he should do has brother suggested.

Sam turned on the TV and flipped through the paid channels until he found something that didn't sound horribly creepy and potentially illegal. He cringed a bit at thought of watching his brother's favorite porn series, Casa Erotica, but his dick didn't care much about his brother. Sam agreed to pay the fee and sat down to watch.

The camera panned across a large empty bedroom until it stopped on a woman standing in front of an on open balcony door. The wind blew her silk rope around her, displaying the bare skin at the top of her thigh. She sighed forlornly. “When will my love return from the war?”

The door behind her slammed against the wall as it opened. “I have returned my love!” A man announced as he strode dramatically into the room. He then turned and winked at the camera.

Sam sighed as he looked at that man. He rolled his eyes. “Gabriel.”

The motel room door opened, slamming against the wall as it was flung. “I have returned my love!” He slammed the door shut, somebody yelled for them to keep it down, and strode across the room to grab Sam's hands and haul him to his feet.

“Gabriel what the hell?”

“I thought you would be happy to see me,” the angel pouted.

“I am, but did I really have to pay twelve dollars for it?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I'll reimburse you.” He didn't give Sam any more time to ask questions. He pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, pulling Sam down on top of him as he fell back onto the bed.

Sam didn't let himself waste any more time either. His teeth tore at Gabriel's bottom lip, kissing him rough, almost painful as he shoved away Gabriel's jacket. Gabriel was all smiles, letting Sam strip him and kiss him how he wanted. Sam's teeth were at his neck as he shoved off Gabriel's jeans to find only bare skin underneath. Gabriel kicked away his shoes and pants and shimmied up to the bed to get Sam completely on top of him.

Sam wasn't making it easy to get his own clothes off of him. He was busy kissing a line down Gabriel's chest, biting and teasing at his nipples. Gabriel had no complaints, but he wanted a good look at Sam Winchester's damn perfect body. Good thing he was an angel. Sam's clothes came off with a snap of his fingers. Sam didn't even flinch.

Gabriel sat up to get a good look at those well muscled shoulders and Sam went down, kissing and biting Gabriel's hips down like a hungry animal.

“I see you missed me,” Gabriel grinned. “I'll have to make a habit of disappearing for months.”

“Don't you dare,” Sam breathed, pausing only for a second before continuing down, licking and biting the inside of Gabriel's thigh.

Gabriel sighed, “Oh, Sammy. You're gonna put that mouth other places too, right?”

Sam bit him a little too hard in response.

“Fine, you do what you wanna do.” He licked his lips watching his boy friend mark every inch of his skin. Sam finally had enough and shoved Gabriel's legs up, bent at the knee. The tip of his tongue ran softly from the back of his knee down his thigh. Sam's hand found Gabriel's ass, he squeezed the plump flesh, spreading him open to his tight, puckered, hole.

He looked up at Gabriel as his hot tongue laved over his entrance. Gabriel moaned and let himself drop back onto the bed. “ _Sammy_.” His fingers tangled in Sam's long hair and he rolled his hips up into Sam's face. “Yeah, Sammy. Eat me out. Just like that,” he encouraged.

Sam licked at Gabriel's hole, coaxing it open and getting it sloppy wet. He slowly slipped a finger inside.

Gabriel moaned, “Tell me you've got something bigger for me.”

“You know I do. You got lube?”

“You know I do.”

Gabriel passed Sam a bottle, he presumably pulled from thin air. Sam popped the cap and paused when he caught the sweet scent. “Is this...” He read the label on the rainbow colored tube. “Skittles flavored lube?” There seemed to be every flavor of Skittles layered within the tube.

“I wanted you to taste the rainbow, Sammy.”

“I'm not going to respond to that. I'm just going to shove my fingers in your ass.”

“Fair enough.”

Sam would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it. He gently coaxed two fingers into Gabriel's hole, cherry lube slicking the way. He kept licking around his fingers wriggling his tongue around the opening.

“Come on, moosey,” Gabriel fussed. “Quiet teasing me. Thought I was gonna get dicked.”

“Oh, you're gonna get it alright.” Sam climbed up over his boyfriend, shaking the hair out of his eyes. He grabbed Gabriel's legs around the back of the knee. The head of his cock bumped against Gabriel's wet hole. He pushed in slowly as he leaned down to catch the angel's lips in a rough kiss.

Gabriel's hands wrapped around Sam's biceps and pushed him over, rolling so that he was on top. “I've waited too long to get this monster in my ass.” Gabriel gripped Sam's cock, holding it while he slowly sunk down. Sam eyes rolled back in his head and forgot how to breathe. He dug his fingers into Gabriel's hips.

“ _Shit, Gabriel_ ,” he hissed.

Gabriel groaned. “Forgot how fucking big you were. I can feel it in my fucking throat.” Gabriel didn't hesitate to start riding him, moving at a pace no human could have managed so quickly and with something so big inside them.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Sam panted.

“You sound winded, Sammy. I'm the one doing all the work,” the angel teased.

Sam flipped them back over again, driving the air from Gabriel's lung as he plowed his cock into him. “Better?”

“Atta boy, knew you had it in you.”

Sam set a ruthless pace, not leaving any room for Gabriel's taunting. This spurred the angel to clench around his cock making it a game to see who would cum first. Sam wasn't one to lose, even if the angel could potentially hold out for ever. He pulled Gabriel's legs up over his shoulders, pushing deeper, seeking out the angel's prostate.

He knew when he found it from the way Gabriel moaned and his legs squeezed around his neck. Sam angled his cock to keep brushing over Gabriel's prostate. He watched the angel slowly losing his composure, panting and drooling and moaning his name. He felt that rush that always came from watching this powerful being, this _archangel_ come apart beneath him. Sam grit his teeth trying to hold off until finally Gabriel screamed his orgasm, his ass clenching so impossibly tight that Sam couldn't move, could only cum with him, filling his boy friend's ass with his cum.

Sam pulled out and dropped down beside Gabriel. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel's chest and places soft kisses over his shoulder and up the side of his neck until Gabriel turned his head to meet his lips. The kiss lasted up until Sam heard the noise coming from the TV and laughter erupted from his chest.

He looked at the screen where Gabriel, the lover who returned from the war, was fucking the overly enthusiastic woman in the robe. Sam nearly died when the angel had the audacity to wink at the camera and mouth his name.

Sam smacked his boy friend's chest. “You're an asshole, do you know that?”

Gabriel laughed. “But I'm your asshole, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
